


Day 2: Movie Night

by B00ksnthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00ksnthings/pseuds/B00ksnthings
Summary: The guys settle down for a Movie Night
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Day 2: Movie Night

**Thor Meets a Mighty Foe**

“Right, so whose turn is it to pick the movie?”

It was Guy’s Night at Avengers Compound. Natasha was out on a mission, Wanda and Vision were on a date, and Peter had homework. The rest had trained hard, but now they were tired and ready to just relax and have fun.

“Last one I picked was Guys and Dolls,” Steve said. 

“That was pretty fun for an old guy movie,” Tony admitted. 

“I thought Bruce picked last time,” Sam said.

Clint jumped up from where he’d been lounging on the couch. “That’s right! It was that one about the English guy who invented that one machine and then got outed and killed himself.”

“It was about Alan Turing. And it wasn’t a machine, he cracked the Enigma code,” Bruce protested.

“Whatever. It was still depressing as hell.”

Bruce looked like he still wanted to defend his choice but Rhodey interrupted. “That means it’s my turn at last.”

Clint groaned. “Another depressing war epic? I swear I know as much about the Battle of Britain as Cap here.”

“Fine,” Rhodey groused. “No war movies.” He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the choices. 

As he flipped through the choices everyone had to chime in with their two cents. Too slow, already seen it, totally inaccurate. Rhodey just rolled his eyes and kept searching.

“Wait!” said Thor, pointing at the screen. “What’s Jaws?”

That got Rhodey’s attention. “You’ve never seen Jaws?”

“Why? What is a Jaw? Besides the joint in the skull that opens and closes the mouth.”

“It’s a shark.” When Thor didn’t look any less confused, Rhodey continued. “Giant fish, thousands of teeth, lives in the ocean?”

“Actually . . . “ Bruce began.

“Never mind the nature documentary, science nerd. This is a goddamn classic.” Rhodey pressed play.

The movie was a big hit. Everyone hollered at their favorite parts. Steve and Bucky hadn’t seen it either. They noticed Steve jumped several times, and naturally they all gave him a hard time about that. But in the end everyone was satisfied. 

Everyone but Thor. He wanted to find a shark to fight. 

“It’s not even real, Goldilocks. It was an animatronic machine they constructed for the movie,” said Tony.

“Besides, no great white gets that big,” scoffed Clint. “That’s like twice as big as the real thing.”

“Then I will fight several of these great white. I will even leave Mjolnir at my side, so it will be a fair fight.”

“Give it up, bird brain. Thunder God’s got his blood up. He’s been itching for a fight for months.” Tony stood and stretched. “Who’s hungry? For some reason I’m craving sushi.”

This story will also be available on Archive of our own. Comments are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The movie Bruce is talking about is called Breaking the Code, based on a play by the same name. It starred Derek Jacobi in the role of Alan Turing. Turing was the man most responsible for cracking the Nazi’s Enigma code, but when his homosexuality was made public he was arrested and his career was destroyed.


End file.
